


Another Menace Entirely

by Bam4Me



Series: Hear A Bell Ring [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Person Obi-Wan, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Hes been mostly addiction free for three years now at this point, Human Qui-Gon, Hybrids, I know that tag sounds funny but Obi has a serious past nip abuse issue, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obi-Wan taking care of babies, Obi-Wan teaching Ani how to take care of babies, Past Catnip Abuse and current Catnip Use, Post Naboo, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Qui-Gon Lives, Shmi will live, Willing Sterilization, Xanatos lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi deals with the realities of growing up and responsibility and other gross things like suddenly hitting puberty at the age of 25. Ew.





	Another Menace Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna be a lot longer than originally planned...
> 
> EDIT: I was going to put this in the second chapter kind when I wrote that one, but I was texting bae and I found the perfect explanation that I didn't want to waste because I'm generally horrible at explaining these things in the fic, so for those of you who are kinda weirded out by Obi and Qui's relationship:  
> In this AU hybrids can be mated for up to ten years before puberty hits and then suddenly they're mating and making kittens too. It's not that they're childish and can't be trusted with decisions but with puberty coming later, the bio component for mating isn't there so they can make grown up decisions without need of sex first. It's mainly something that only happens in species who have heats tho. It doesn't happen in humans cause we're 'always in season'. After puberty hybrids can have sex whenever they want, because they're still half human, but they don't feel the urge for it till later
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Obi-Wan had been strange since they had gotten off of Naboo with the queen and her party, but he’d kept a tight hold on that thought with a tight set to his jaw, not wanting to point it out in a setting they might not be able to take care of this in, but something was off, and he wasn’t sure what.

 

“Master?” Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan in the entrance to the ship, making the hybrid shift nervously in place. Qui-Gon didn’t need a bond with his padawan to know that something was bothering him, just the shift in pheromones was more than enough to tell him that the young Tom was feeling… off…

 

“You should stay with the ship to help fix what needs to be fixed before we can leave again.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t buy that for a second, poking at their mental bond for a second before retracting again before Qui-Gon could realize just how weird and wrong Obi-Wan was feeling through the bond. “It’s all fixed, Master, I… want to come with you.”

 

It wasn’t logical, in fact, there was no actual reason that Qui-Gon would have that he should  _ need _ to take Obi-Wan with him, and he was worried for his student. Obi-Wan was less than a month away from his trials to be a Jedi Knight, and Qui-Gon can tell he’s getting sick. He’d really rather the hybrid stay on the ship where it was safe.

 

“You-,” before he could continue Panaka was there with Padmé, telling them the queen had requested they take her with them. Qui-Gon sighed, giving into the request as well as the almost pleasing look his padawan sent him, slitted eyes wide and ears pulled back as he silently begged to go with them. “Alright, you can both come, but this is a terrible idea.”

 

Obi-Wan seemed almost excited, darting around his master with a pleased look that he usually only got with a successful hunt. He stood in the heat of the dry desert for a moment, basking in the heat of the sun before his chest started rumbling up into heavy purrs. This is the most comfortable he’s been in days since he’d started feeling weird.

 

He was startled out of his comfortable basking when Qui-Gon handed him something as he passed him, gently tugging on his arm to get him walking. Obi-Wan unraveled a dark head scarf with a little sigh. “Do I really need this?”

 

“You best hide those ears, and keep your tail tucked in. Hybrids are almost as rare on Tatooine as they are on Naboo. You’ll stand out too much, and worse.”

 

Obi-Wan started pulling on the headwear, knowing it was futile to argue, and with them still this close to the ship, Qui-Gon was liable to send him back anyways if he decided Obi-Wan was going to be a pain. “What’s worse than sticking out here? I’m sure we wouldn’t be the first Jedi to come here.”

 

It was Padmé who answered that, looking at him curiously, eyes sharp. Sharper than Obi-Wan’s have been feeling for a while now. She watched him with the same curiosity that all humans from worlds without hybrids did, though for a girl from one of those worlds, she treated him far better. Not once has she treated him subhuman, and not once has likened him to an animal. It was refreshing, though he guesses he should actually expect it, since Naboo was still a part of the Republic.

 

“You’re releasing a lot of pheromones right now. More than a human anyways. In a crowd it would probably go unnoticed, but if you take off that scarf and someone sees your ears, the wrong sort might decide they…  _ like _ you.”

 

Obi-Wan looked a little horrified at that, but really, he should have expected it. His mind felt a little like it was swimming in sap right now, and the heat was making him far too content and lucid. He thought about asking his master if any of the locals on this planet might try to keep him, as it wouldn’t have been the first or the last time someone has decided they liked Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon enough to keep them, but the light of two burning suns was just so hot, and he was warmer and happier than he’s been in days. Padmé and Qui-Gon didn’t look nearly as content as him, but his purring was loud enough to fill the space between them all, sounding like a humming warp core.

 

“Are you sure we can’t just replace the broken engine with him and see how that works?”

 

Obi-Wan had a moment to feel completely embarrassed about how loud he was being before Qui-Gon turned around, giving them a brilliant smile that was part concern for his padawan, and part amusement at the girl’s words, thinking that she was rather accurate in her assessment. The last time he’d heard his student purring that loud was back on Coruscant when they’d had to drug him in the infirmary and Obi-Wan had basically demanded he stay and pet him until he was better.

 

Other than the fact that that memory was one of the fondest Qui-Gon could think of in recent history, Obi-Wan purring at the heat was different, and normally his student could contain himself from letting anything of that sort out while on mission, but he seemed to be in a dazed state of mind, following after them but relaxed about his very surroundings.

 

Which is why Qui-Gon really wished he had stayed on the ship. This was going to take a while.

 

***

 

Anakin was a tiny little thing, curled up into Obi-Wan’s chest while the two of them huddled for warmth like a pair of desert rats in front of one of the haul walls, warmer than the rest because of its closeness to the warp core, both of them sleeping there while they started heading back to Coruscant.

 

“Master Jinn, your student seems to have taken a shine to my Ani.”

 

Qui-Gon sat down next to Shmi at the table in the ship, an amused look on his face. “Don’t take it too personally, Obi-Wan is likely to sleep with anyone who’s warm. Felines like warmth.”

 

Shmi huddled further into the cloak she’d been given by the queen, not quite  _ cold _ , but she could be warmer. “So will Ani. I’m sure the two of them will keep each other occupied on the journey back to the… temple.”

 

Qui-Gon shrugged, looking amused. “Well, it’s not too long of a journey. We should be there in a day or so.”

 

Shmi hummed a little, tucking her legs up under her on the chair. “I don’t know much about hybrid biology, but that will be enough time before his heat sets in, right?”

 

Qui-Gon went deadly silent, head tilting to the side a little as he processed that. “...his… heat?”

 

Shmi mirrored the expression. “Yes. His heat. Surely you’ve noticed, he’s gone through this before, right? He’s a bit past the age for this to be his first.”

 

Qui-Gon was  _ barely _ able to keep himself from sputtering. “...um…” But to be honest, that’s not much better.

 

Shmi narrowed her eyes at him in confusion for a moment, before seeming to get it. “He’s never had a heat before?”

 

Qui-Gon looked over to where he’d draped his robes around Obi-Wan and Anakin’s forms on the haul floor, before looking back. “No. He has not.”

 

Shmi hummed thoughtfully. “How old is he?”

 

Qui-Gon considered that for a moment before realizing she was right. He  _ was _ fairly old to be going through his first heat. On average, it should have been a few years ago at the most. “He’s twenty-five.”

 

She nodded, a concerned look on his face. “Well, he’s going to want to be somewhere safe when it happens. Since this is his first it wont start for a long while. His body isn’t adjusted to it, so he could be putting out pheromones as his body changes for up to a month before actually going into heat for the first time.”

 

Qui-Gon gave her a strange look. “I thought you didn’t know much about hybrid biology?”

 

Shmi gave him a thin smile. It looked a little sad. “No, I don’t know much about their biology, but I do know about them going into heat. Hyrbids are… prized slaves. They’re considered an  _ exotic treat _ in the outer rims. Because of how long it is before their heat starts for the first time, and the fact that they’re entirely uninterested in sex before it hits, their owners can sell them for a… much higher price than usual.”

 

Qui-Gon felt sick to his stomach. “So… they sell virginal hybrids before their first heat, and… oh.”

 

Shmi looked sad now, her eyes on the hybrid curled up in sleep. “It’s very unfortunate- not just the… well slavery is unfortunate itself, I guess, but since it takes so long for the first heat to start up, there’s no way anyone can hide the kittens before their owners realize it’s happening. I hear there are some herbs you can give them to make their heat come on faster, but even then they don’t always work, and they only use them if they have a mate.”

 

Qui-Gon looked back to Obi-Wan and Anakin and just stared for a long time, looking lost. “That won’t happen to him.”

 

“It better not.”

 

***

 

There was no time to warn his student of his possible impending heat.

 

Well no, there were several times that Qui-Gon could have told him. But they were going into a literal  _ war _ right now. He couldn’t risk his student putting his mind to other tasks, other worries. His padawan was  _ very good _ at focusing on his anxieties instead of staying in the present.

 

So he didn’t tell him. Not yet anyways.

 

It wasn’t until they were leaving the celebratory parade to go back into the palace that Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was looking more distracted than usual. Because like he said, his padawan was very distractible.

 

The day before, in the bowels of the palace, Obi-Wan had been downright vicious as he had killed the sith that had managed to find them there.

 

Qui-Gon isn’t going to get away with  _ not _ knighting his after that. He gave a little sigh as he thought of a future without Obi-Wan’s constant presence in it, and honestly couldn’t actually see himself wanting to be without him.

 

It wasn’t a fear of being alone, he could always take a new padawan… but Obi-Wan has become… important to him. Important to see and be with, to spend their morning meditations together, to be… with him.

 

“Master?”

 

Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan, blinking a few times as he put a hand to Obi-Wan’s lower back and started leading him back to the rooms they’d been given. They were going to leave in the morning after the feast, but Anakin was staying in Padmé’s guest rooms for the night.

 

The two of them were already close friends, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were loath to separate them. If the temple hadn’t already accepted Anakin into their folds, Padmé had already told him and Shmi that she would welcome them to Naboo with open arms. As is, they had the feeling Shmi would be coming to stay on Naboo anyways. It was quite nice here.

 

“It’s nothing, dear one, simply wondering what life will be like with you knighted.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at him, half dazed looking. “Well I’ll be able to take Ani as my padawan. That will be good.”

 

Qui-Gon blinked at him a few times, eyes wide. “You want to take Ani as your padawan?”

 

Obi-Wan snorted at him, heading to the bed in the room they were sharing, and curled up on the edge of it, tail wrapping around his waist while he started grooming his ears. Obi-Wan was perpetually attracted to heat, and the two of them were more than used to sharing a bed while off world, and so no one had batted an eye when they said they’d share.

 

“Of course I want him as my padawan. He’s such a good boy, don’t you think so?”

 

Qui-Gon watched him, sitting in a sunny spot from the open terrace, looking completely relaxed there, not even upset with the healing lightsaber burns on his side from where Maul had almost cut him through. Qui-Gon followed him over to the bed and sat down next to him, batting at his grabby fingers when Obi-Wan tried to grab at his wrist, knowing fully well that Obi-Wan wasn’t in his right mind right now, and if given half a chance his padawan would try to groom Qui-Gon as well as himself. Which would be weird.

 

For both of them.

 

He instead started taking Obi-Wan’s belt off for him, listening to the little muffled meows as Obi-Wan started nuzzling into the bedspread, utterly content and uninterested in what his master was doing. Oh yes, it seems, the palace healers did not have any drugs that were safe for hybrids, but after careful consideration, they had decided that catnip would work ‘just as well’ for him.

 

Qui-Gon sort of wanted to tell them that it’s not quite the same, but the content look on Obi-Wan’s face after they had given him a laced sweet had been completely worth it. Of course Obi-Wan knew they were giving it to him, his sense of smell was higher than that of a human’s, but he had taken it without complaint.

 

And now he was high, going into pre-heat, and completely relaxed.

 

When Qui-Gon got his belt off, he pushed the tabards and robes aside so he could lift up the bandages on Obi-Wan’s side, looking at the angry red burn mark that had to hurt. He sighed, placing a hand just under the burn and sending a wave of healing force into the hybrid. Obi-Wan started purring.

 

After it was as good as it was going to get for now, he put the bandages back on the man and sat back in the bed. They had a few hours before they were needed for the feast, and both of them could do with a nap.

 

He laid back on the bed while Obi-Wan continued grooming himself with a rumbling purr that would have embarrassed him if he had been in his right mind at the moment, but it was soothing to Qui-Gon.

 

He’s been with him since Obi-Wan was just a kitten, and his padawan is growing into a tom now, literally, since he was going to be of age soon.

 

But the purring, that was something Qui-Gon was used to. Obi-Wan used to be shameless about purring in public, but after a lifetime of living in the temple, he’d started to get shy about purring around people other than his master or crechemates. Something about the way others stared at him, and Qui-Gon didn’t blame him for being shy.

 

But that didn’t change the fact that other hybrids were still shameless about their purr. Obi-Wan’s purr came in a slight accent that few other hybrids had, a High Coruscantian accent that made his purr soft, barely there and beautiful. Qui-Gon felt a contentedness himself when he heard his padawan purr, knowing that he was safe and happy.

 

Obi-Wan moved on the bed so he was curled up under Qui-Gon’s arm, thankfully resting on his uninjured side, and put his head on Qui-Gon’s chest, making himself comfortable there while his tail came up and wrapped around his master’s leg, sounding like a soft warp core before he closed his eyes, nuzzling into Qui-Gon’s chest and falling asleep.

 

Yeah, Qui-Gon would tell him when he was no longer high as a kite.

 

Right after he has Healer Terza check Obi-Wan through the usual rehab program because they don’t need another  _ incident _ .

**Author's Note:**

> This is not non-con, Obi-Wan has AMPLE time before his heat starts and willingly asks Qui-Gon to join him, and also that heat wont take place until the VERY end of this possibly extremely long fic, so it's going to be a while. Also, this fic involves some iffy things like; sleeping with your recently knighted padawan, willing sterilization through surgery, and also Obi-Wan might be fighting a constant battle against addiction to catnip but that's not much different from his very canon alcohol usage in the show, so like... yeah...
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
